Night of Wallachia
Summary Night of Wallachia (ワラキアの夜, Warakia no Yoru?) (also known by his Japanese name, Warachia) is a villain from Tsukihime, and a playable character in Melty Blood, and is the thirteenth of The Twenty-seven Dead Apostle Ancestors and the ancestor of Sion Eltnam Atlasia. He is very different from other Dead Apostles, as he can not actually be said to currently exist. His nature is that of a phenomenon known as TATARI (タタリ, TATARI?), derived from Japan's etymology for the word "curse", a recurring event that grants physical shape to the fears and rumors that circulate within a community. This phenomenon first manifested as the image of the vampire that was falsely believed to haunt the province of Wallachia in Romania, Vlad the Impaler, thus granting him his title. He is the main villain of Melty Blood and his Reality Marble TATARI is central to the Melty Blood series. He is voiced by Yasunori Masutani. Originally an genius alchemist from Atlas named Zepia Eltnam Oberon (ズェピア・エルトナム・オベローン, Zuepia Erutonamu Oberōn?) a member of the prestigious noble family of Eltnam, for whose downfall he was responsible. During his research, the ability of the Atlas alchemists to calculate and predict the future eventually revealed to him that only destruction would be an absolute result for the world. Obsessed and driven mad by this realization, he sought to oppose an universal law known as Program No. 6 (第六法, Dai Roku Hou?), or simply The Sixth, which was said to be the bringer of that ultimate destruction, with the intention of creating an impossible future that would escape even his calculations. He became convinced that he had to become a vampire and increase his power in order to reach The Sixth. And in order to become a vampire he needed to break the golden rule of Atlas, as everything created in Atlas must be kept and disposed of within the domains of the organization. He left Atlas and continued researching outside and he transformed himself into a Dead Apostle. Because of that, ended up doing all of the noble family of Eltnam stand in ruin, and now the Eltnam are considers a ruined noble house of alchemists, because of the actions of Zepia. His metamorphosis into the TATARI, theorized and formulated as part of his research of The Sixth, was realized through a pact with Altrouge Brunestud who summoned the Crimson Moon and transformed him into the curse, casting him into a cycle by which he would continuously manifest in per-calculated areas, the journey destined to finalize a thousand years later when the reappearance of the Crimson Moon would return him to his original form as Zepia Eltnam Oberon. The last anybody heard of him was 500 years ago, in Transylvania. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | Varies Name: Zepia Eltnam Oberon, Night of Wallachia, TATARI Origins: Melty Blood Gender: Male Age: Unknown, presumably at least 500 years old Classification: Vampire, Former Alchemist of Atlas, 13th Dead Apostle Ancestor | Embodiment of various rumors and fears, Living Phenomenon Attack Potency: Large Building level | Varies (can assume the form of anyone's fears, once became a mountain-sized divine beast) Range: Dozens of meters | Varies (depends on the scale of his domain, usually city level) Speed: Supersonic+ | Varies (depends on his present form), somehow omnipresent at his domain Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Varies (depending on his form) Stamina: Superhuman | Nigh-infinite Durability: Building level | Varies (depending on the form he takes on, being a non-corporeal abstract makes him almost impossible to kill) Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Extremely high. Was once a genius mage and alchemist who became a Dead Apostole by his own research. Good schemer and ready to abuse the psychological weaknesses of his opponents. Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed and durability, flight, immortality (type 1, 3, 4, 6 and 7), regeneration (akin to reversing time), non-corporeal, being a phenomenon of fear, magic, shapeshifting, shadow/darkness manipulation, precognition, reality warping, can materialize the fears and nightmares of others, able to randomly empower people, can drain an entire city of their blood Weaknesses: Arrogant and insane. The appearance of the Crimson Moon (the Moon from 1000 years of the future) would seal away his powers related to the TATARI. Requires a strong concentration of fears and rumors in the area to even surface. Notable Attacks/Techniques '-Night of Wallachia:' The nature of his being resides in his Reality Marble, the Night of Wallachia, which allows the materialization of fears into physical entities. In order to manifest himself, Wallachia requires that a certain condition be met: The community in which he should appear must be circulating an increased amount of malignant information, such as urban tales, fright stories, unfounded assumptions and all manner of rapidly spreading but ultimately void rumors. '-Night of the Blood Liar:' This information is what Wallachia uses as the conduit for his power, and is even capable of condensing it onto the Night on the Blood Liar, a rapidly swirling torrent of virtual information of such magnitude that is even capable of having an effect on the physical world by sucking blood in quantities as massive as entire cities. Because he is indeed nothing but a materialized rumor, complete destruction of his being is impossible, as no matter how many times the material forms are obliterated, the reoccurring phenomenon will ensure his reappearance. Furthermore, the behavior of each appearance is subject to that of the model created by the circulating information, yet no matter what this becomes, its personality will invariably be twisted into that of the bloodthirsty Dead Apostle. Key: Dead Apostole Form | TATARI Form Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Melty Blood Category:Tsukihime Category:Nasuverse Category:Tier 8 Category:Immortals Category:Shapeshifters Category:Darkness Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Summoners Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Alchemists Category:Magic Users Category:Vampires